justice_league_avengers_guardians_of_the_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman
Powers and Stats Name: Wonder Woman, Diana of Themyscira, Diana Prince Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown, 30s by appearance Classification: Amazon, Ambassador of Themyscira, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize others with her Lasso of Truth), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions that modify her appearance), Dimensional Teleportation (Wonder Woman can leave the planet through meditation. She did this to rescue Artemis when she was in hell), Biological Manipulation with her Lasso of Truth (Can correct lies in genes), Electricity Manipulation (When she strikes her Bracelets of Submission together, she can channel Zeus' Holy Lightning), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, and Disease Manipulation (The blessings of Demeter protect Wonder Woman from all known earthly poisons and illnesses) and Reality Warping, Can survive in space, Can make her opponent unable to tell a lie with her Lasso of Truth, Can call upon the power of the Godwave, Can speak with animals and easily learn new languages due to the blessings of Athena and Artemis Attack Potency: Solar System level Speed: Massively FTL+ (Consistently able to keep pace with Superman. Also blocked the Shattered God's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level+ (Has taken hits from Superman and other powerful entities) Stamina: Godly Range: Standard melee range in hand to hand combat. Extended melee range with weaponry and lasso. Tens of kilometers with thunderclap. Standard Equipment: * Bracelets of Submission: Wonder Woman's indestructible bracelets that were forged from the remnants of the Aegis Shield wielded by Zeus. They can harmlessly deflect virtually any projectile or attack, even defending against the mighty Omega Beams of Darkseid. When crossed, Wonder Woman can create a hemispherical barrier positioned in front of her to defend against attacks that she would not be able to deflect, such as large explosions. In addition, Diana can channel Zeus' lightning through them to strike her foes by striking the bracelets together. * Lasso of Truth: Diana's most famous and iconic weapon, it is a magical lasso forged and blessed by the gods. to be completely indestructible even to entities as powerful as Superman. In addition, Hestia blessed it with the fires of her hearth so that all caught in its clutches will be forced to tell the truth, no matter how much they resist questioning. The Lasso has also been known to be able to restore the memories of others, hypnotize others, dispel illusions, and offer a measure of protection against magical attacks for those within its radius. The lasso seems to be able to alter its length according to Diana's wishes and she can also use it as a whip if necessary. * Tiara of Athena: A crown given to the Amazons by the goddess of wisdom, it enhances Diana's senses and strengthens her mind against mental attacks. In addition, it can be used as a boomerang-like projectile sharp enough to slice the throat of Superman and temporarily incapacitate him. Intelligence: Likely high Weaknesses: None Notable